


Warnings For Curious Children

by Dancingsalome



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingsalome/pseuds/Dancingsalome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things to think about before you enter the chocolate factory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warnings For Curious Children

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, just a few lines that started to spin in my head and I had to write down or I wouldn't have been able to fall asleep.

Don't drink from the chocolate river or you may find yourself in it. And maybe you were pushed or maybe you were pulled.

Don't chew gum. It's a nasty habit and makes you look cheap. Or swollen, very swollen.

Don't feed the animals. Under no circumstances, do no touch them. The waste disposal is not broken every day.

Don't watch television too much or your eyes may change shape. Or you may change shape.

Don't think that you are safe, even if you do everything right. You may still disappear deep into the bowels of the chocolate factory and never be seen again.

END


End file.
